


Do You Like Me, Dante?

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Embarrassment, Explicit Consent, F/M, Futanari, Intersex, Oral Sex, Other, Tsunderes, male hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Lady has a cute dick. Is that going to put Dante off of her? ... pfft, of course it isn't!





	1. Chapter 1

Lady has a dick. Not just any old dick, but an adorable, girly dick!  
  
It’s pretty modest, but it’s right for her shape and size; her tough abdominal muscles seem to funnel your view down towards her wispy thatch of pubic hair, over her gorgeously-curved hips and to the cute bulge in her underwear… if you’re lucky enough to get a peep at it! She’s a big fan of a teasing miniskirt, but her bike shorts hold everything in place and show off  _just_ enough.  
  
When she and Dante first met, it was something of a worry for her. Some guys can just be really funny about intersex girls, you know? He didn’t seem like the type to really care too much, but she had to admit that she had a crush on him and would totally fuck him… just as long as he’d have her. Had he seen up her skirt? Was he even that perceptive?  
  
It made her fret as she waited around at the shop for him.  
  
“Oh! Hey, ya should’a called. Would’ve cleaned up for you!” Dante called from the upper floor, hair drenched. Clearly, he’d been showering before she’d arrived and managed to bundle himself into some dark training trousers and shove his feet back into his boots. He was trying to dry his hair with a hand towel that was clearly too small for the job. Lady didn’t say anything about that.  
  
She looked around, though. The shop was something of a pigsty; a wasteland of pizza boxes, takeaway cartons, paperwork and ammo casings, weapon parts and all other manner of shit.  
  
“Doesn’t bother me. I’ve seen worse,” she finally managed, trying to play it cool. It was hard to do, though, when Dante came down the stairs for her. Every now and then, the light caught the shadows on his groin where the baggy track pants hung against his cock and…  _wow_. She swallowed. “Look, I have a job but I think it’d be easier with the two of us. I-It’s not that I couldn’t do it by myself or anything, but–”  
  
“Nah, I get’cha. Two of us’ll get it done better, quicker, safer. Good thinkin’,” Dante grinned as he clomped across the boards and came to stop in front of her, scrubbing at his hair with the towel. If anything, it was more of a face cloth. “Uh… you okay?”  
  
Lady realised that she was staring down at Dante’s waistband. He must have thought she was thinking about something, but when her brow creased, Dante’s eyes softened. Fuck. He really was beautiful. He looked almost like he’d grown since she’d seen him last, taller by an inch and getting wider, his muscle heavier, growing into his face.  
  
“… do you like me, Dante?” She finally asked, but the childishness of her question immediately frustrated her; Lady flushed red and folded her arms just under her chest and turned her mismatched eyes away. “I mean. Like… ugh. I don’t know, you just… ugh!” She was winding herself up, getting frustrated!  
  
But all Dante could do was smile.  
  
“Uh… yeah? Duh? I think you’re great?” He put his hands on his hips and tried to turn his head to where she was looking.  
  
“Because if you want to fuck me, I have a dick. I thought you should know,” Lady confessed… and tried to stop her face from totally folding in on itself. Why were guys so mean? He was sure to–  
  
“That’s cool, ‘cause I have a pussy as well. Do you have one too, or just a dick?”  
  
Lady was quiet for a moment.  
  
“Y-You can’t just ask that! That’s totally rude!” She barked, breaking the silence so suddenly that poor Dante recoiled! Glowering, she made sure he knew how incensed she was… and then softened. “… both. So I guess we match.”  
  
“Awesome,” Dante grinned. “Can I see?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lady was so prepared for rejection that she didn’t really know what to do. Dante was just grinning, so sunny, so positive, so  _casual_ that she was frozen in place with the cogs in her head grinding away. Her lips parted briefly as she opened her mouth and closed it again, until she finally reached down to grip the hem of her skirt.  
  
She nodded and slowly, lifted the short fabric to give Dante a look.  
  
Her bulge was round and cute, smooth beneath her tight bike shorts which cut lightly into what little flesh she had on her muscular thighs. He dropped to a knee to peer at her and immediately, Lady shoved her skirt back down and stepped back.  
  
“H-Hey!”  
  
“What? How am I supposed to look from up there? All I could see were your hands,” Dante said with a look of bemusement, but he wasn’t angry in the slightest. Lady just scowled, red faced… and rose her skirt again, pressing her thighs together in embarrassment. Nevertheless, Dante’s face lit up. “Woah! Cute!”  
  
“You think so?” She grimaced, not at all used to compliments when it came to her genitals. How sad was that? Lady’s mouth pursed to the left and then to the right… and she stepped back towards Dante, letting him sit eye-to-eye with her cock and balls. “It’s nowhere near as big as yours.”  
  
Dante just shrugged, still smiling.  
  
“Doesn’t have to be. Can I touch you?”  
  
Lady glanced down between them and couldn’t help but notice his cock was swelling, starting to tent his thirst trap training trousers. She nodded, then undid a button and a zipper at the side of her skirt and let it drop to the ground, stepped out of it and kicked it away. She reached down and let her fingertips brush Dante’s thick shoulders and held his eyes, until she realised what he was waiting for.  
  
“Oh, uh. Yeah. G-Go ahead.”  
  
With clear confirmation, Dante knelt properly and leant his head in to place a gentle kiss on Lady’s bulge. Her breath caught in her throat at the gesture and it made her cock twitch and toes curl in her boots! He worked his way around, leaving kisses and stealing sniffs… until she realised what he was doing.  
  
“Dante! Don’t be gross!” She chastised him, but all he did was laugh. Lady smelt  _good_ and he couldn’t help his nature, the demonic blood in him craving her scent above all else… and it was worth it. He apologised with another smooch to her bulge, which stirred beneath the slight suck and the lewd smack of his lips. Moving upwards, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Lady’s shorts and gently, started to tug them down.  
  
Her smell… god, her smell! Dante was smitten, as her stuffy skin finally got to breathe again and practically steamed in his cold shop. Her fluffy pubes were dark, almost black, and tufted up as he pulled the tight material down over them. He was getting close to the root of her cock when she started to shift, but it was just nerves– he paused, only to be reprimanded.  
  
“Wh-what are you waiting for!? Go  _on!_ ” Lady snapped. Her nails scuffed Dante’s thick neck muscles as he took a better grip and pulled all the way down to her mid thigh in one sweep.  
  
Lady’s cock bounced free, her coin purse balls and pussy scent along with it. She wasn’t massive, but Dante didn’t care at all and he dipped in to kiss from shaft to tip in one slow drag of his lips and darts of his tongue, before going down again to lap at her lovely, round balls. He found himself sucking on them, taking the whole sac into his mouth to slurp on and gently squish around with his tongue as Lady shuddered and raised her grip to knot her fingers into his wet hair. Dante let go of her nuts to focus on her cock instead and sucked it down like a pro, sliding down from tip to root in a series of smooth swallows that left her weak in the knees.  
  
She was stiffening in his mouth, growing quite a bit. Yet even fully hard, she was nowhere the size of Dante soft and now that he was hard, she was truly dwarfed! But Dante just didn’t care. And with his mouth wrapped around her prick, Lady didn’t care either and found herself rocking her hips into him, clapping her wet balls against his chin until she was humping Dante’s pretty lips and shallow-fucking his throat.  
  
“Oh… oh, Dante…” Lady whimpered, head spinning. She’d never been able to fuck a guy this pretty who was so at ease, who she wasn’t unsettled by somehow. He didn’t feel dangerous or weird. “ _Dante!_ ”  
  
She tried to pull out before she came, but he wasn’t having any of it. Dante stayed latched onto Lady’s cockhead and lashed her with his tongue as she blew her load. He savoured her taste, made a point of spreading it around his mouth and craned his head back, opened his jaws and showed her how much he loved her spunk… then swallowed, grinning.  
  
Lady looked down at him with hazy, post-orgasmic bliss eyes and realised they were filling with tears. She smiled back at him, but she already wanted more. ❤︎


End file.
